


相生

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: lofter旧文搬运。教授二世x记者咕哒子。去年（2018.7.4）写给自己的生贺。





	相生

藤丸立香和往常一样，早上八点二十背着那个画着月桂图案的白色帆布包出现在电梯门口。她的左手握着手机，侧马尾和翘起的呆毛随着她的脚步慌乱地抖动，快步冲进就快关上的电梯门，紧张的双肩耸起又轰然落下，随后露出她标志性的八颗牙，最亮眼的永远是那颗带点尖的小虎牙，配上她蓬松的短发，和埃尔梅罗在校舍里见到的橘色短毛猫何其相似。

埃尔梅罗也点头回应了立香的道谢和早安，松开从刚才开始一直按着开门键的手，指关节发酸，但他今天心情不错，所以根本不在意这些，揉揉手指，余光不经意瞥向身边橘发女性的手机屏幕。他无意偷看，只是立香就站在他身侧，习惯性把手机放在胸前倾斜60度，这样的距离里，她的屏幕里在干什么简直比一览无余还一清二楚。

绿色的对话框上是一句“生日快乐”，后面还配上了非常具有日系风格的颜文字，发送时间就在几分钟之前，显然是她的朋友为她送上的生日祝福。她的唇角依然带着刚刚走进电梯时上扬的弧度，综合来看，她今天的心情应该很不错，他想，随后在印象里搜索，意识到他几乎从未见过她有过任何负面的表情。

走出公寓楼，立香穿过斑马线，走向地铁站，而埃尔梅罗走向他的车，在分别时她还笑着向他打了个招呼，然后融入人潮涌动。

藤丸立香是埃尔梅罗的邻居，搬来他家隔壁不到一年。起初他对她有印象，只是在回家时偶然碰到了个东方面孔的橘发女性，一个人把门口成堆的行李搬进空荡荡的房屋，他哑然，心想着多半是外国人又被本地无良搬家公司坑了，回屋后却越想越违和，无论如何让一个女性单独搬行李也太过分了点。他倒没想当个什么热心肠的邻居之类的角色，可骨子里烙印着的那份脱口而出“需要帮忙吗”的无用的绅士精神却驱使他打开门，然后被女性搬箱子时满头大汗却向他露出阳光明媚的笑噎得无从开口。

是个奇怪的新邻居，那是埃尔梅罗对立香的第一印象。

随后的几天里，埃尔梅罗被一墙之隔的各种杂音吵得有些神经衰弱，他倒头就睡的能力令人钦羡，可他睡眠很浅，一点风吹草动都能让他失眠一整夜，加上连续几天各种会议报告还有批改论文让他心烦意乱，最终在发现自己无法继续折磨自己这不成样的精神后，他选择了最极端的方式，想找这位什么也没做的无辜的新邻居发泄一通——尽管他深知立香在收拾东西时已经尽可能放轻了音量，要怪只能怪这该死的旧公寓楼隔音效果太差。

可最后他的怒气也没向她发泄出来。当埃尔梅罗气势汹汹准备按响她家门铃时，立香碰巧从屋里出来，明亮的橙眸和暖心的微笑加上脸上一点点可爱的雀斑再一次噎到了他，他所有构思好的排山倒海的怒火马上就被倾盆大雨浇灭，最后只好磕磕巴巴给她留下一句“收拾东西稍微小声一点，这座公寓隔音效果不太好”这样的建设性意见就要溜之大吉，而立香也向他道了歉，温婉的声音里带着俏皮的口音，把他的怒气消化得渣都不剩。

临走前埃尔梅罗瞥见了立香的门牌，上面用着尚显青涩的笔迹写着她的姓氏，藤丸。对一个英国人而言略显拗口，却无碍它深深刻印在他的脑海中。

那之后他们似乎又没了交集，只是偶尔在公寓的走廊或者电梯里碰上一面，立香会友好地主动向埃尔梅罗打声招呼，也不知究竟只是尽她的礼数，还是有什么别的意义。

早已是暑假，连时钟塔也变得冷清，学校里三三两两的只剩下跨洋过海的留学生和交换生，而埃尔梅罗在假期里的工作也从对付他名下那些古灵精怪的学生们变成了对付这些可能一辈子不会再碰到第二面的交换生。虽然日渐炎热的天气让他提不起劲，只想敷衍了事，但当他站在教室讲台前，职业精神却又让他恢复了一如既往的一丝不苟。

两个小时的大课后，埃尔梅罗回到办公室，身心俱疲，只想在空调和沙发里长醉不醒，然而手机提示音却不合时宜打扰了他的休憩。

WhatsApp的消息来源是梅尔文，长篇大论的前半段尽是什么诸如铁树开花枯木逢春德国小组出局英格兰赢在了十二码点之类表示百年难遇的惊奇形容叹道“你小子居然有今天竟然要向我请教撩妹技巧”之类的废话，后半段更是什么油腻浮夸不知道过时多久甚至在reddit上被挂烂的奇葩手段之类的揶揄，于是他决定也用毒舌的回复结束了这段对话，并且美名其曰“我只是想还藤丸一个人情你别给我想多，我真的对她没有别的感情”。

然后梅尔文用更浮夸的口气回复：解释就是掩饰，你就矜持吧，君主·埃尔梅罗二世。

梅尔文鲜少会叫埃尔梅罗的代称，还是叫全了的，埃尔梅罗甚至能想到他这损友现在该是一副怎样无奈的表情盯着屏幕，仿佛在看一根不成器的朽木。

埃尔梅罗索性直接把手机扔到办公桌上，远离所有的社交网络，停止想象，倒向沙发，眼前只有时钟塔校舍古朴的天花板。他隐隐约约在天花板上看见了一个橘发女性的身姿，冲着他莞尔一笑，似是妖冶的塞壬，又是纯真的维纳斯，他又甩甩头，定睛一看，只不过是一些铭刻了时钟塔年岁的裂痕罢了，哪有什么人影，全是内啡肽作祟的结果。埃尔梅罗突然笑了，他很清楚，给梅尔文发的消息前半句是真的，后半句是假的，似真似假的一句话当然是为了搪塞他的损友，可搪塞不了他自己。

这个人情是去年他生日那天欠下来的，埃尔梅罗记得一清二楚。那天藤丸立香按响埃尔梅罗家的门铃，他打开门，看见穿着白色围裙的立香，仰着头，蜜柑色的眼眸里闪烁着只有海边才见得到的粼粼光芒，双手合十于胸前，用拜托的口吻表示她做了蛋糕但是做的太多了，想分他一些。埃尔梅罗有些发愣，不知该不该接受，立香又补充，当做是表达前段时间打扰到他的歉意，话说到这份上，绅士也不好意思拒绝女士的好意，便收下了她亲手做的草莓蛋糕，等吃完他才恍然意识到这天是他的生日。

埃尔梅罗摘了眼镜，闭上眼，搭在眼前的小臂偶尔压迫到眼皮，视网膜上便投射一片七彩斑斓。他只是觉得有时看到立香会让他倍感安心，只是想还她一个人情在她生日当天送她一个礼物，只是想更了解她一点、想更靠近她一点……察觉到这些微妙的情愫时，他才意识到他对立香知之甚少。

并不是没有机会了解她，埃尔梅罗回忆着，他们曾经在这个时钟塔的校园里度过了一个美妙的下午。那时他开车碰到正在斑马线前等红绿灯的立香，发现他们的目的地一致后就顺便为她效劳。

“怎么突然要来时钟塔？”

“来找一个朋友。”立香望着窗外，后视镜里看不到她的表情，“是小我一届的后辈。”

埃尔梅罗没有再追问太多，按照立香的要求把车停在时钟塔人烟稀少的南门，不一会儿他就看到立香笑着向一个粉色短发的女孩挥手打招呼。

那天下午晚些时候，埃尔梅罗又在学校里碰到立香，她手捧一杯Costa坐在天文台附近的长椅上，孤身一人，而他走到她身边，小声询问边上有没有人。

“没有哦。”她眨眨眼，小口啜饮着杯中的咖啡。

“刚才和您一起的女士呢？”

“玛修？哦，她的报告还没排完版，在天文台里等着太无聊了我就出来四处转转。倒是您怎么在这里呢，埃尔梅罗先生？”

“我是这里的老师。”

那之后话题的天平直接向埃尔梅罗倾倒，几乎全是立香提问埃尔梅罗回答。有限的对话里，他用极具埃尔梅罗特色的方式把自己的年少轻狂和里里外外说了个遍，但他从立香那里交换到的情报仅仅只有她曾经也是个交换生、后来去了南威尔士留学、再后来就来了伦敦、还去过希腊和波斯地区（半是旅游半是采风）这类无足轻重的消息，至于重点，他只知道她现在还是一个人生活，除此之外，埃尔梅罗什么也不知道。

甚至连知道立香的正式职业还是昨天晚上的事——如果不是他一时大脑充血被多巴胺牵着鼻子走去了酒吧却没能把自己置身事外、被一群狂热的球迷吵了两个多小时、在回家路上的便利店里碰到刚刚下班的立香的话，他才知道原来立香也因为哥伦比亚的绝杀而额外加了半个多小时的班，就为了抢在第一时间写新闻。

即便如此，他却仍然觉得一见如故一拍即合这种感情只会迟到，不会缺席。

手机的提示音再次打搅了埃尔梅罗的梦境，他下意识用手背蹭了蹭嘴角，还没来得及回味梦里的旖旎，抓起手机就意识到大事不妙，留给他的时间已经不多了。

埃尔梅罗虽然没有给女性送礼物的经验，但他收到过不少礼物，也听他那些看热闹不嫌事大的学生们分析过送给他的礼物一样一样都有些什么意义。他根本不需要在网上搜索什么“送给暗恋女性的最佳生日礼物”之类的问题，只需要把学生们科普过的礼物意义按照轻重大小排个顺序就有了结论。

当埃尔梅罗把一切都安排妥当后，靠在驾驶座上长舒一口气，闭上眼，脑海里的导演开始指挥那个橘色的小人偶，他仿佛看见立香疑惑又谨慎地拆开包装，然后转过身，对他抿起嘴，脸颊泛红，羞赧地笑道，谢谢，但你是不是还有什么话要对我说？

事实上，立香着实被门外的礼物盒吓了一跳。

她初来乍到伦敦还不到一年，除了找挚友玛修叙旧以外只知道埋头写稿，和同事之间也几乎除了工作以外鲜少交流，甚至连日本口音混着斯旺西口音的英语还能没完全改成纯正的伦敦腔……可就在今天这样一个稍显特殊的日子里，她竟然收到了匿名人士的礼物。

那长条形的礼物盒还稍微有些重量，立香掂量着，估摸里面可能是瓶红酒，或者是类似的东西。礼物盒里的东西果真应了她的猜想，是一瓶红酒，里面还放了一个小信封，没有署名。

立香撕开信封，她不禁好奇究竟是什么样的好心人会送她这么一份匿名大礼，独居的警戒心又让她怀疑起这是不是什么人心怀不轨的恶作剧。她展开信件，映入眼帘那苍劲又隽秀的书写体顿时勾起她的遐想。

有句话说得好，字如其人，能够写出这一手字体的多半是个风度翩翩的绅士，立香猜测着，匆匆扫过了那寥寥几行的信：

「藤丸小姐：

首先，我对无意间偷看您的手机屏幕得知今天是您的生日这件事表示歉意。

虽然很唐突，但请您收下这份礼物，祝您生日快乐。

如果可能的话，在下希望能和您见一面。晚上六点，就在早上分别的地方。」

结尾处并没有落款人，但立香早已猜到送这份匿名礼物的人是谁了，笔迹和遣词造句就是最好的署名。她甚至能想象到沉静如他却像个高中生一样咬着笔杆斟酌措词的模样，笑意深了几分。

立香还记得刚搬来的第一天，只一眼就记住了她的邻居——一个长发的英国绅士，随着时间推移接触渐多，她才把长发以外的部分全都在心中精雕细琢了一遍。她习惯了采访和写人物，习惯了把他们平淡无奇的事迹和特点分析得惊天地泣鬼神，可当她想试着描述埃尔梅罗的模样时，她却头一次发现自己的词汇匮乏，到最后向玛修形容自己的暗恋对象的时候只能用“气质”一词寥寥带过。

越是想起埃尔梅罗，立香就愈发痛苦，可唯一的解药也正是她痛苦的源泉，她只好每天在见到他时打个招呼，用这种毫无意义的方式把她的痛苦卷进瞬间的快乐之中，打个旋随波逐流，等到一觉醒来，又会有新的痛苦顺流而下继续折磨她。

直到立香去时钟塔的那个下午，这一切的甜蜜与痛苦的循环往复才终于被快刀斩断。她就像往常采访别人一样和埃尔梅罗聊天，回了家就找到灵感来源，文思泉涌，洋洋洒洒写了上万字，尽管没有发表到任何公共平台，甚至最后连文档都没有保存，她却兴奋了一整晚，仿佛她成了普利策奖的得主。

埃尔梅罗也同样兴奋，他的指尖不规则地敲着方向盘，指间的烟根本没抽上几口就已经烧到了头，可他的目光始终没有离开公寓楼半秒。约定的时间已经过了一小会儿，可他期待的身影迟迟没有出现。

焦虑在蚕食着所有美好的幻想，埃尔梅罗忽然发觉自己应该在信里留下些自己的痕迹，让立香能确定那匿名礼物就是他送的。他心里似乎有个堵住黑泥的栓子，可现在被人拔了，无数个抓狂的尖声在他耳边发出回响，让他推算起无数种可能被拒绝的结果。

结果，那些声音还没有啰嗦太久，现实就彻底让那些绝望的呼喊失去底气。

“晚上好，埃尔梅罗先生。”熟悉的声音在咫尺之间响起，“抱歉，等很久了吗？”

埃尔梅罗笑着摇摇头，为立香拉开副驾驶座的门。

只是这一夜并没有什么超现实的发展，他们吃过晚饭，又去找了家甜品店，埃尔梅罗给立香买了个蛋糕，当做是还那时候的人情，虽然立香表示那蛋糕确实是自己做多了的没别的意思，但还是屈服于甜点的诱惑之下。他们把车停在泰晤士河边，天色还是一片紫，路灯却早已亮起，南岸的灯光在水上碎成星星点点，沿路熙熙攘攘，口音各异的人几乎都还在畅谈昨天对于英国人而言梦幻般的胜利。埃尔梅罗接过某个路人的话茬也和立香聊起昨天的比赛，然后话题慢慢地又变得天马行空，就和那个下午一样，只是今天提问人和回答者的角色完全对调了。

夜色变得浓了几分，埃尔梅罗不经意牵上立香的手，她仰起头，瞪圆了双眼，却只看到他依然云淡风轻的侧脸，就连耳尖微不可查的红也被夜晚蒙住，剩下温热湿润的掌心悄悄告诉立香这只手的主人并非像表现的那样不为所动。

后来，他们又回到公寓，在立香的房间门口道别。她踮起脚，和埃尔梅罗耳语了什么，他的脸上露出一丝讶异，但这一切却仿佛都在他的意料之内，他轻轻揽住立香的腰，用一个浅吻作为他的回答。

藤丸立香还是和往常一样，早上八点二十背着画有月桂图案的白色帆布包出现在电梯门口，而埃尔梅罗刚刚帮她锁好门，跟在她身后，牵上她的手。

他们站在电梯前，没有像昨天那样问好，因为他们再也不需要在电梯前问好了。

因为一切早已改变。


End file.
